Cyclones in the Dust
by Venata
Summary: SxZ yeah... stuff happens.
1. Seifer's Question

My first fic by the way

Cyclones in the Dust  
Seifer's Question

**Disclaimer** – _I disclaim, did not make, design or in anyway conceive any part of the ff8 storyline or characters or anything else. I just like playing with them, and yes I most certainly do have a God complex._

"Come on Squally-boy, it can't be that hard really. I mean it's one simple question. Three words and a question mark, even you understand that right? Where. Is. Chickenwuss?" Seifer said as he followed Squall relentlessly through the training area. His voice was cynical and arrogant as usual. His strong presence nagged at Squall's mind, his instincts were still honed to react to that presence like a threat. Squall knew however, that no matter how annoying or how monstrously frustrating Seifer was, he wasn't an enemy now.

The brunette was pale and tired-eyed from lack of sleep, but trudged doggedly on. His hair was messier than usual with erratic spikes lancing from his mane of hair. He never really having time to try and tidy it up in the mornings anymore, what with being the Headmaster of Garden 'and' Seifer's hounding, 'and' Selphie's suggestion that a welcome home party would cheer Zell up, and like all her suggestions she would hound and hound like Seifer until she got her way.

"Go away Seifer" he said to himself, knowing it to be completely pointless to direct it at the tall blonde who he imagined grinned, green eyes glittering when he heard The Headmaster's voice.

"Aww, am I getting to you? You look like you need a break, you have no idea how long I can keep this up, do you? Just tell me where he is and you can keep your own company again, Hyne knows I've had enough of it. Hanging around you is about as entertaining as watching ice thaw," said Seifer sighing and stretched looking bored in body and facial expression, only his eyes betrayed his amusement.

Squall bared his teeth, dark blue eyes flashing with anger and irritation, he stopped walking and faced Seifer who grinned knowingly at Squall's reaction to him. 'I'm the Headmaster, I don't have to tolerate this, I could have Seifer confined to quarters' … but both boys knew he wouldn't do that, that would be giving in, and Squall would never give into Seifer without a fight.

"… He doesn't need your bullying Seifer, he needs time alone" he said, voice still steady, eyes set in a glacial glare, attempting to be threatening and only coming off as tired.

"Time alone? Pfft! This is Chicken we're talking about, not you. He's not a cold temperamental dickhead. He's a people person. Now tell me where he is!" snapped Seifer, frowning in irritation and returning Squall's glare habitually with his own.

Squall narrowed his eyes to slits, and stiffened at the insult, and Seifer grinned, amused at the reaction. Squall realised what he'd done and cursed himself internally, he was having a hard time keeping his glacial expressions from cracking under strain. He was too tired to control himself properly. He took a deep breath.

"Whatever" he said carelessly, turning and gesturing over his shoulder dismissively, about to walk away.

"Wait a minuet!" snarled Seifer, he grabbed Squall's arm and jerked him roughly back to face him. The brunette reacted by shoving the blonde back, and although the blond was taller and more powerfully built than Squall, he stumbled several feet, giving Squall the room and time to draw his gunblade as he'd intended. Seifer smiled confidently, as if he knew something Squall didn't.

"I'm here to train Seifer, and your shouting is scaring all the monsters away" growled Squall.

"That an offer to spar Squally? because I've made a mental note to rectify our score…" the blonde sneered arms folded loosely over his chest, green eyes cutting and impenetrable, all amusement gone under a veil of aggression.

"You're the only monster around that I can see" Squall's voice held a note of anger and his glare was practically storming giving credit to his name-sake.

"…Funny" said Seifer dryly drawing Hyperion, eyeing Squall's Griever with a measuring gaze, then he smirked rolling his shoulders in preparation.

"Tell you what Squall, let's make a game of it. If I win, you tell me where the Chicken's flown off to, and if you win I'll go find my fun somewhere else" he smiled gesturing openly with his arms, and it would have been a charming gesture without the savageness in his eyes. Squall considered, then shrugged.

"Whatever".

"First blood wins… no magic" said Seifer coldly, frowning in irritation at Squall's non-committing catch phrase. His arms moved closer to his body as he fell into stance.

"Remember to keep your own rules this time Seifer…" said Squall acidly altering his stance unconsciously in preparation for Seifer's attack he could read Seifer's stance was offensive. Seifer only smiled at his opponents actions actions, then they engaged.

Seifer rushed forward twirling into a powerful arc Hyperion whispering through the air, his trench coat billowing out behind him. Squall blocked and the blades screamed spitting sparks, the blow nearly made his arm buckled and he gritted his teeth in frustration at his own weakness allowing his stance to compensate for the blow so he didn't stumble back or fall to his knees. He responded by narrowing his eyes and pushing Seifer's blade and body back. His arms rebelled, the muscles and tendons already aching after blocking only one blow, Squall knew Seifer was strong, but Squall also knew Seifer was devious, it was only then did then he realised what was happening.

Seifer had planned this.

He'd deliberately kept Squall up at night, had deliberately consumed the times Squall could have had a break. Seifer had slept himself while Squall was busy with Headmaster duties, but had always prevented Squall from doing the same in any great measure. He'd done it deliberately so he'd have the upper hand now.

"Son of a bitch!" snarled Squall. Seifer laughed at him with an arrogant, knowing laugh. They circled one another the blade tips only a breath from touching, the dust settling from the previous flurry of movement.

"Finally caught on Squally? I was wondering if you ever would," he attacked again not waiting for a reply using his arrogant speech to distract Squall, this time he narrowly missed his shoulder. The brunette dived into a roll and scrambled up turning quickly, blue eyes storming with anger.

"You fucking planned this!"

"I thought we'd already established that?" Seifer cocked an eyebrow mockingly and smirked. Squall knew that expression, it was an expression Seifer had whenever he went in for the final blow, when he knew he was about to win. Squall yelled as he attacked, Griever flashing like lightening. Seifer blocked in such a way that Squall's blade slid down the flat of his harmlessly with a high pitched grinding. Squall's focus had been on Seifer's blade and his own, so when the blonde's right fist pelted his face he was caught of guard and pain exploded across his head in time with after images across his eyes.

Seifer rested the point of his blade on the ground and lent casually on it watching Squall blink stupidly, sprawled out on the floor as dust settled around him. Squall scowled then got up looking left and right for his blade, casting a dark glare at Seifer in between. Squall was confident Seifer wouldn't attack, he had a warped sense of honour but he wouldn't take advantage of an unarmed opponent… well friend, he wouldn't take advantage of an unarmed friend, he took advantage of opponents all the time and they usually ended up dead.

"Squally" said Seifer in sunny voice. Squall glared at him, and when Seifer gestured to his lips. Squall's eyes widened, he put his gloved hand to his lip, the rough leather caught on the split skin and stung, he winced and pulled his hand back quickly. He found a wetness on the black leather as he drew his hand back. He glared at the offending fluid, livid.

"You fought dirty!" he snapped stormy blue eyes snapping up to lock with Seifer's.

"You know I do" said Seifer softly, dangerously viridian eyed gaze holding Squall's. The Headmaster looked away and sighed, then he dusted down his leather trousers, head down.

"I don't know where he is" he said quietly hoping Seifer wouldn't laugh at his incompetence. 'How could I have let Zell leave without making him say where he was going? Stupid!'

"You what? What do you mean you don't know where he is? What kind of Headmaster are you?" he yelled in response, advancing a step, Squall's head shot up, he instinctively fell into a defensive stance. He wasn't as good at hand to hand as Zell, but if it came down to it… his thoughts trailed of when he took in Seifer's appearance. Tension had shot through his body and his arrogance had gone, replaced by genuine anger.

Squall stared at him, shocked by the reaction. 'Seifer is angry because he doesn't know where Zell is?' Squall questioned mentally. The blonde was so angered, his usual smirk-of-arrogance had slipped to an expression of rage, teeth bared, eyes flashing viridian fire. His fists clenched, one firmly around the hilt of his gunblade.

"…He will return on Friday… and I don't want you giving him a hard time" Squall said, mentally noting Seifer's reaction. The tall blond hadn't even noticed the anger with which he'd berated Squall… 'does he even know what he was acting like? Perhaps I should ask Selphie to keep an eye on Seifer and investigate his interest in Zell… it'd keep her off my back about the party… and occupy Seifer.'

"What're you staring at puberty-boy, are you fucking gay!" snarled Seifer savagely sheathing his blade roughly and folding his arms stiffly. He was agitated and tense.

"No… are you?" Squall asked warily and curious about Seifer's reaction to the situation concerning Zell. Seifer stared at him, Squall could almost feel the heat radiating of the blonde in his anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled arms dropped quickly to his sides fists clenched, and Squall figured he'd gone too far, until Seifer responded.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Seifer growled sounding angry, but Squall knew a defensive tactic when he saw one, especially where Seifer was concerned; he looked threatening, but he wasn't advancing.

"Whatever" said Squall, placing a hand on his hip and looking away, deciding not to provoke Seifer for the time being, his stance showed Seifer he was thinking but didn't care to share his thoughts. He knew for a fact Seifer could read his body movements as easily as he could read Seifer's, an ability formed from being rivals and enemies.

"Don't go getting ideas Leonheart… might hurt yourself," said the blond. He spoke with dark voice void of his usual cynicism and arrogance, it was accompanied by a threatening viridian glare before he stormed of, his coat billowing behind him raising cyclones in the dust.


	2. Zell's Return

Disclaimer- I already said they're not mine.

Warning- ANGST, I've never written angst before so forgive me if it sucks.

CYCLONES IN THE DUST

Zell's Return.

Zell was in the dorm, he'd arrived late last night slipping in and keeping to the lonelier and darker parts of Garden. This morning he'd gone through the motions of getting washed and dressed, then laid down on the bed again thinking his expression impassive and black and eyes blank and focused on the ceiling. His Ma had always been a nice person, she'd tried never to use people's weaknesses against them, and tried to help them whenever she could. That's how she was killed.

No peaceful drifting of for his Ma, he thought with a twist of pain in his chest. Zell hadn't been with her when she'd died. She'd told Zell what had happened and about the car crash, told him not to worry about it, told him everything would be alright.

It wasn't alright. Zell glared at the ceiling blue eyes blank and without focus. His Ma, his kind-hearted Ma had been paying a local boy to help her carry the shopping since she couldn't drive, and Zell couldn't be there all the time. Guilt burned in his chest and his eyes felt hot. He sighed and blinked furiously but would not dismiss the thoughts running through his head, he could run from it in the day but the thoughts caught him at night if he did.

The boy's name had been Richard Timms, he'd saved up the money from helping his Ma, and bought a car from the garage at the edge of town. Ma had been nice to him, and given him much more money than she should have. Zell knew that, because he knew his mother.

One Saturday over a month ago, Richard hadn't shown up to help his Ma, and being the kind women she was, she'd gone out alone not wanting to call up his house and bother him or call Zell. His Ma was strong in spirit, but he'd known she was getting old and couldn't run around like she used to. Thinking about it had always made Zell uncomfortable in the past. Thinking of his Ma as physically weak seemed blasphemous.

On her own, with only her strength it'd taken hours longer for her to get the shopping, she'd struggled home, wondering the roads as the sky darkened. Then just as she was crossing the road to get to the house, a car had burned around the corner and rushed right at her.

Zell hadn't been there, and yet the scene kept replaying in his head, the scene he pictured in detail was manufactured partly by his wakening mind and partly by his unconscious. A memory he'd created to assign his emotions and feelings to, instead of letting them fly off and out like a flock of panicked crows. Lucky for Richard he crashed into the town gates and killed himself, or Zell would've done it for him.

His Ma had been in hospital for days. The gang had come visit a couple of times. Even Seifer, he hadn't said a word, just showed up, skulked about then left. When she'd eventually died, it'd happened suddenly. The doctor said she'd left her ward, and had been found at the bottom of a flight of stairs with a broken neck She would have been fine, would have recovered if she'd called a nurse for help, but then… she'd always been to nice to bother anyone on her own behalf.

Zell inhaled shakily scrunching his eyes up and clenching his fists. Pain burned in his chest, pulling his ribs tight against his heart, and the knots of his gut tightening. It wasn't physical pain, but it hurt and it didn't feel like it would ever end.

No! he shouted at himself mentally. He opened his eyes, ignoring the hot liquid that spilled down across his temples. He would not give in, he was a fighter. He sighed calming himself, accepting that cold barren sensation on the inside. Tears still ran hotly from his eyes, but he breathed normally, blue eyes fixed expressionlessly on the ceiling.

His Ma had been kind, and what had she been returned with? 'A collision with a fucking car!' Zell had always tried so hard to be kind and likable like his Ma wanted. Had always avoid playing on peoples weaknesses, even in his defence he'd never used peoples personal weaknesses against them.

Being trained in martial arts gave Zell not only the ability to read physical movements in combat, but to also read people. Whenever he slipped up and said something he shouldn't about something, it was usually when he was covering up something else that would've injured someone on a personal level. Like that time in Timber with Seifer.

He'd known back then Seifer was a complete homophobe for one simple reason, he liked guys. Zell had watched him fight guys and girls and had noted the difference in approach. He held back with girls, not that you'd notice unless you were Zell, and the thing about Seifer is that he absolutely HATES holding back. Put that together with the fact when with Rinoa, he hadn't so much as touched her.

(She'd come knocking on Zell's door one night when she and Squall had argued and started spouting on about inadequacies, and how she wasn't enough for Seifer and maybe wasn't enough for Squall)

He'd been in love with being her knight, not her. That's why he came to Timber, to act as her knight. Zell had just wanted to yell at him 'You moron! Quit playing with Rinoa and grow up!' but instead he went of on another tirade that resulted in Seifer going of to be mind fucked by the sorceress.

Zell winced , it didn't matter what he did, either way people got hurt. It didn't matter how he treated people. Zell had tried so hard to get along with everyone, but it had never worked.

'Irvine thinks I'm a muscle brain, Quistis treats me like a four-year old, Selphie thinks I'm her clone. Rinoa loves ditching her problems all over me. Seifer plain hates my guts, and Squall is always trying to get rid of me… like sending me away after the funeral… prick.' Zell thought to himself. His eyes had run dry, but he was still staring at the ceiling.


	3. Stupid Ass Squall

You know I don't own them, I've said already I DISCLAIM… go team me.

CYCLONES IN THE DUST

Stupid Ass Squall

Seifer looked up as Zell walked in, walking past the tables where some random people sat talking and laughing. Zell did not look happy, he moved stiffly and tiredly, and his usual erect feathery blonde hair was mussed from a restless night. He looked even less happy when he went to the counter and discovered the lack of hotdogs.

"Yo! Chicken Wuss!" called Seifer. Zell didn't even glance in his direction, instead going for the exit shoulders slumped. Seifer narrowed his eyes to viridian slits, pissed at being ignored in front of the entire cafeteria.

"I could go get him, ya know" said Rajin with a slight grin, his teeth very white against his dark skin. Fujin cocked the eyebrow of her only visible red eye, questioningly from where she sat beside Rajin opposite from Seifer.

"We'll all go get him… and wipe that fucking grin of your face before I cut it off" Seifer snapped at Rajin getting up quickly. When Seifer's back was turned. Rajin glanced at Fujin and mouthed ' I told ya so, ya know'. The albino pursed her lips narrowing her red eye in response resisting the urge to kick his shin. They then followed after Seifer.

They caught up with him, turning into the library. Swearing under his breath. Seifer practically stormed into the library, Fujin and Rajin close behind.

"Chicken Wuss!" he yelled completely ignoring the 'shh' of the receptionist. Fujin cast the girl a murderous look, the girl quailed under the intense crimson gaze. Seifer ignored her and everyone else in the library going through to the large crescent area behind the rows of shelves. There was Zell sitting at the desk to the far side, practically hiding in a corner. He was glaring sightlessly at a book.

"FOUND?" came Fujin's loud, proud single syllable sentence.

"Yeah, Chicken's right here" replied Seifer amused. Zell folded his arms and adamantly pretended they weren't there his blue eyes fixed and unwavering on the book in front of him. Seifer grabbed Zell's arm and dragged him out of the corner and out of the library ignoring the gaping librarian and other cadets. In the corridor Zell turned on Seifer.

"Get the fuck off me!" His muscles bunched and he attacked, flowing into motion as if his muscle were liquid. Rajin stopped any blows landing by grabbing the back of Zell's shirt and pulling on it, resulting in Zell landing unceremoniously on the floor legs spread out in front of him slightly arched and hands flat on the floor behind him supporting him. Rajin started laughing as did Fujin. Seifer grinned watching Zell blush in embarrassment, then go tense from rage Then… nothing. He just sat there looking at the floor, and suddenly it wasn't so funny.

"Come on Chicken get up" said Seifer hefting the boy up. Zell didn't protest, in fact didn't do anything, it was as if he'd just completely clamed up. Seifer hated it. Rajin looked uncomfortable, Fujin glared at her dark skinned friend.

"TRAIN?" asked Fujin of Rajin. Who blinked. Then nodded looking relived.

"I'll catch you two later" said Seifer, his green eyes flashing a warning at them to go quickly. They did, jogging down the corridor Fujin in the lead as always. Seifer took Zell's arm roughly and continued his journey dragging a subdued Chicken Wuss after him. Seifer felt bad, he'd let Zell get hurt while he was at his weakest. Seifer didn't fight fair, everyone knew that, but not even he wanted to see Zell get any worse than he already was.

He wanted that vibrant blonde back bouncing and annoying, so things could be like they were before. Seifer pulled Zell after him back into the cafeteria taking him to the Almasy-table, which was always unoccupied unless he, Fujin or Rajin were there. He shoved Zell into a seat roughly.

"Sit tight, Chicken Wuss" he snapped, trying to be intimidating, and only getting a awkward sensation in his chest at Zell's lowered head and lack of response. He'd done things like this before, embarrassing Zell in front of the whole cafeteria by pouring gravy on his freakishly spiked hair or slapping a cream cake onto the back of his head. He didn't like the way Zell wasn't fighting back, it was like he was broken or something. Seifer took the plate from the dinner ladies and stalked back over to Zell plopping the plate in front of him and sitting opposite the tattooed youth.

Zell stared at the plate, and blinked looking blank, and then doubting and distrustful. His blue eyes were void of their usual sparkle. It seemed to Seifer that his eyes were pools of water, and instead of seeing the glittering surf that had been there he was seeing the murky depths, barren and beyond the reach of the light. 'God, I'm spouting poetry now, see what worry does to me?' Seifer asked Zell mentally, never intending to voice the words or reveal to anyone he could, indeed, write poetry.

"Come on Chicky, not like you to turn down a hotdog" sneered Seifer surfacing from his internal musings. Zell sat back regarding the plate with a frown.

"What is this?" he asked, his tired blue eyes didn't flicker up to meet Seifer's face remaining focused on the plate and what it held. 'He sounds so diffused' thought Seifer, 'need to get a rise out of him, just to make sure he's okay'.

"Hot-dog… you know, processed meat in a phallic shape shoved in a bun with ketchup spurted all over it" he replied patronisingly, being as nasty as possible to make up for being nice.

"What have you done to it?" he asked, narrowing his blue eyes in distrust at the item in question.

"Nothing… what's wrong? Scared? Is ickle Chicky scared?" Seifer pouted and laughed. Zell's eyes sparkled with anger finally flashing up at Seifer's face. 'There's Zell!' Seifer grinned, happy to see Zell wasn't totally defeated. Zell looked slightly worried for a moment at Seifer's grin, then steeled himself, he picked it up defiantly took a bite chewing it suspiciously.

Seifer watched the exotic tattoo on the blonds face shift in time with the muscles of his jaw, watched as the smaller blonde swallowed. Zell frowned his forget-me-not blue eyes puzzled. He looked at Seifer again.

"Why would you do something nice for me?" he asked critically, and bluntly.

"Nice? Me? Nice? Seifer Almasy is never nice, Chicken. I just want my favourite victim back, I've been so bored the entire time you were off hiding somewhere" Seifer grinned evilly.

"I wasn't hiding" said Zell quietly, glaring down at the partially eaten fast food on the stark white plate.

"Oh yeah, where were you then?" Seifer asked sarcastically, as if he didn't want to know, when really he was dying from curiosity. He shifted his coat from his shoulders onto the chair behind him.

"… I was at home…" Zell said hollowly, not removing his gaze from the plate. Seifer stared at him. 'He'd been in Balamb? He'd been not five miles away and no one had known?'. "I was sorting out the house… Ma…" Zell's voice faltered, but his expression was blank, he still hadn't looked up form the plate. 'Of course he'd been at home! After a funeral the family had to sort out the dead relatives things… oh god, Zell had done that all on his own? Ah Fuck…'. Seifer ground his teeth inside his mouth cursing Squall's stupidity.

"Stupid-ass Squall" he growled, green eyes glaring holes in the table. Zell looked up at him surprised. He looked around for the stoic brunette then looked at Seifer puzzled, obviously not finding the headmaster anywhere in the cafeteria. Shit, Seifer had said to much, if Zell found out about him harassing Squall for a specific reason, as well as what that reason was… Seifer did the only thing he could in his defence.

"Were you speaking Chicky? I was just thinking about Squall…" he said mildly, forcing an uncaring tone into his voice, only after speaking did he realize dismissing Zell's last comment about his mother was probably not a good idea.


	4. Best Rivals Friends Could Be

I disclaim!

Warning- strange chapter

CYCLONES IN THE DUST

Best Rivals Friends Could Be

Squall couldn't believe this. 'Seifer' had ended dup in the 'infirmary', and 'Zell' was confined to his 'room', it sounded so backward. Selphie had witnessed the whole thing. She'd seen Zell explode all over Seifer, straddling him to the floor and hitting him over and over again, until droplets of blood ran crimson rivers from his un-gloved knuckles onto Seifer's unconscious face. It wasn't that Zell and Seifer hadn't ever fought seriously before, it was that Zell had kept on hitting Seifer even after the tall blond had lost consciousness, Irvine had blasted him from the unconscious Seifer using blizzard. That wasn't like Zell, not like Zell at all.

Squall knew Seifer may have provoked the attack, but it still didn't justify Zell's violence. Squall would have let it slide if he'd stopped after Seifer lost consciousness, but Seifer's bloodied face and broken jaw later. Squall was more worried for Zell than ever, Seifer could handle the injuries, but evidently Zell couldn't handle the emotions tearing him up inside. .

Squall didn't want to put Zell in the holding cells, or punish him. He honest to Hyne didn't. He hated seeing Zell this way, he'd never say it out loud, but he did really miss the old Zell. If Seifer demanded punishment for Zell, Squall as Headmaster would have to instigate it. Sometimes, he really hated being in charge.

Squall found his way to Seifer's room and knocked, impatient for the tall blonde to answer. When he did, Squall was surprised at the amazing job Dr Kadowaski had done on him, aside from minor inflammation on the left side of Seifer's jaw he looked fine. He blinked at Squall, and folded his arms over his naked chest and lent on his door frame smirking. Evidently he'd just come out of the shower, his torso was bear and his hair was damp and spiky.

"What?" he asked bluntly, an eyebrow arching over one of his green eyes. Squall sneered in response.

"I'm hear to speak about what happened with Zell… are you applying for a disciplinary to be enforced?" Squall asked coldly. Seifer blinked smirk falling.

"Nah, Chicky was just letting of some steam, if I hadn't knocked myself out by hitting my head on a table I'd have handled it" Seifer grinned. Arrogance burning in his viridian green eyes, just daring Squall to argue, but Squall wasn't about to if he could get away with not having to punish Zell. Squall turned taking a few steps down the corridor.

"Actually… could I pick the punishment?" Seifer sounded reluctant. Squall frowned, now curious, he returned to Seifer's door.

"I'd have to agree to it" he said bluntly. Seifer winced, then sighed, and cleared his throat glancing around making sure no one else was near.

"You better come inside," he said before promptly grabbing Squall's arm and pulling him in so roughly the brunette nearly fell head over heels onto the carpet. He turned to glare at Seifer, and was surprised to meet, a tall, muscular blond with bright, worried, viridian eyes. 'Seifer was worried?'

"Right… Squall… erm…." Seifer ran his hand through his wet blond hair. He was wearing loose, black, cotton trousers, and nothing much else, and amazingly he looked lost and slightly confused and very… nervous. Squall folded his arms and waited, keeping his expression impassive although, had he been anyone else he would've been gaping.

"Okay… If I tell you something, you swear on your gunblade to never repeat it?" Seifer was deadly serious, all mocking and amusement gone. Squall was slightly alarmed, he'd only seen Seifer look like this while they'd fought him while he was under the sorceress' control.

"…alright Seifer…" he nodded. Seifer took a breath his chest visibly expanding slightly.

"I'm gay" he said quickly and he exhaled, and winced. Squall just looked at him.

"… and you like Zell… yes, I noticed" said Squall amused. Seifer blinked, lost for words. Squall was enjoying himself but showed no outward sign of it.

"Selphie knows as well, and I think Irvine does… and I'd already told Rinoa before I swore to you… the only people of our group who don't are probably Quistis and Zell" Squall quirked an eyebrow at Seifer's discomfiture. Then he was unsettled at the smirk that slowly spread across his face.

"Well… if everyone knows except Zell and Quistis… there's no point me hiding it anymore" he said brashly moving toward the door.

"Wait!" said Squall now panicked. "You might… scare him or something" he said. Seifer stopped and half turned to the brunette.

"…Or something? Yeah, I wanna get him" Seifer grinned half, eyes glittering wildly, Squall could guess what 'get him' meant.

"Seifer… you can't just…" Squall took a moment to formulate his thoughts. "Zell's been through a lot lately, I don't think he could handle you coming on to him at the moment".

"Wow, Squall Leonheart expressing actual concern for the Chicken Wuss? I've seen everything" Seifer folded his arms, frowning slightly at Squall.

"I'm serious Seifer" warned Squall. Seifer sighed. There was silence for a few minuets. Squall could sense Seifer had something else he wanted to say.

"Do you know where Zell was?...," he asked Squall, who blinked in response. "He was in Balamb sorting out his house and his Ma's things… that's what he told me. I said something about you because it's your stupid-ass fault he had to do that alone, and I freaked thinking he'd come find you and find out about me harassing you about where he was ,and that he'd put two and two together …" Seifer winced, 'here it comes' thought Squall.

"…And then I made a dismissive comment about Ma Dincht to him to evade explaining," Seifer glanced away from Squall and running his hand through his hair and glaring without focus. Squall stared at him.

"So?" responded the brunette after a silent pause spent considering Seifer.

"So?" said Seifer blankly… then after a few moments he let out a bark of laughter and smirked. "Should have seen that one coming, shouldn't I? It's rare I ever talk to anyone about my problems, but it's even rarer for you to speak your mind". Squall rolled his eyes folding his arms and glancing to the side in irritation.

"You want to know what I think?" he asked.

"Now there's a scary thought, do you actually have an opinion behind that glacial exterior?" Seifer said sarcastically. Squall knew he was uncomfortable, and making fun of people made him feel more secure, so he excused it.

"I think Seifer, maybe you should leave Zell alone for a while, give him time to recover, I don't think he'll be able to if you keep pushing him into fits of rage" said Squall flatly.

"And you reckon he'll get pissed if I come out to him on top of that?" Seifer asked seriously. Squall looked at the blonde lowering his arms from where they'd been folded.

"I think most things will make him angry at the moment Seifer, you know as well as I do that Zell is ruled by his emotions". Squall watched as Seifer gazed at the floor thoughtfully, and felt relieved when the taller blonde gave a short, sharp nod and looked up.

"…You may be right, but I'll never admit that where anyone else can hear it, and Leonheart…" Seifer turned facing the door as he moved to open it for Squall. "…thanks" he said quietly under his breath.

Squall didn't acknowledge the 'thanks' as he walked past the blonde and through the door, knowing that would make Seifer angry.

Squall was aware their friendship functioned under the guise of rivalry , and anything serious than encroached on it was likely to disrupt it, and neither Seifer or Squall knew what would happen should that occur.

Squall continued down the corridor toward the stairway to the elevator, Seifer had not mentioned the disciplinary, and Squall was quite certain the older blonde had no real intention of instigating it, but had used it as an excuse to talk to Squall about his problems. Once in the elevator and alone Squall smiled, amused at the ridicules relationship between him and the other gunblader, they'd been terrible as enemies, but they were the best rivals friends could be.


	5. Late Night Training

Disclaiming, don't own, didn't make, storyline is mine.

Thanks to Jake294 and astarte lea for letting me know you wanted me to continue.

CYCLONES IN THE DUST

Late Night Training

Zell stood leaning on the rail, blue eyes fixed and far seeing on the horizon line where the blushes of dusk were fading into a dark shadow. He sighed shifting and folding his arms on the rail in front of him. He felt guilty, he'd come to the training centre in order to distract himself from thoughts of Ma, it hadn't worked. He knew the monsters too well, fire on the Grats, Blind on the T-rexataur followed by an ice attack like Blizzara. It was monotonous, it left to much room to think.

Eventually he'd trudged into the secret area running his hand along the fallen stone pillar absently as he did. He tried to think of everything else, anything else, but it seemed almost as if Ma were the foundation of all his thoughts, everything lead back to her. He couldn't look in the mirror without remembering some comment about his hair, eyes or clothes, either approval or disapproval. He couldn't go to Balamb without seeing her in his mind, crossing the street, buying things or talking to a neighbour.

To begin with he'd done those things deliberately, gone places she spent her time, slept on her bed, just sat in the kitchen looking at the washing she'd left before the accident, not being able to bring himself to put it away. He'd done those things to stimulate memories and thoughts, to hear her voice in his head. Now it was driving him insane, he couldn't escape it, and the guilt…

The guilt had caused him to be physically ill several times, gnawing at his stomach causing it to tense and relax until he got cramps or threw up. He felt guilt for wanting not to remember her, wanting to be distracted from memories of her. He hated himself for it, and yet couldn't stifle the need to escape it. He sighed again, trying to focus on the sensation of the breeze and the cold metal pressing against the skin of his arms.

"Zell?"

He jumped and glanced over his shoulders at Selphie who stood near the entrance to the secret area. She smiled hesitantly, and absently shifted onto one leg then back again, he yellow dress was slightly green tinted in the darkness, but the shape of her hair, flicked out and framing her face, was unmistakable. Zell couldn't help but smile at her nervous antics, she always made him smile. She was annoyingly happy all the time, but it was endearing, like a younger sister, that's how he'd always seen Selphie.

"Hey Selphie, late to be training," he said turning and leaning his lower back against the railing, folding his arms. She beamed and came over to the rail, her hands resting on it and she gazed out. It reminded Zell of how she'd stand looking out of a train window.

"Well, I'll be leaving soon for the train in Balamb, Squall wants me and Irvy to check some rumours about a Sorceress Cult in Deling" she rolled her eyes and glanced at him.

"Another one? You'd think those weirdo's would get a life" said Zell mildly. It felt good to talk.

"Well, I'm thinking would could just blow them up, KABOOM" she giggled and turned facing Zell. "Then any others wouldn't go public at least".

"…Err… yeah…" Zell said, feeling his smile widen. "What does Irvine think?" he asked. Zell always found Selphie's love for explosions and destruction a little intimidating.

"Irvy? Well… he thinks we should listen to Squall and snipe the leader" she pulled a face which told Zell she thought that was boring. 'Typical Selphie, she'll take huge explosions over subtle sniping any day' thought Zell fondly.

"I haven't seen Irvine for a while" Zell frowned, he hadn't heard the clicking of his boot spurs, or seen his hat above the crowds for some time.

"Well… you know Irvy, he doesn't handle things well, and thinks that because you've been a bit down lately, because of… you know, you'd want to be alone" she'd grown steadily more quite while speaking, looking irritated with herself for bringing the subject up.

"Yeah… most of you guys have been like that. 'Cept Seifer, but I can't be coping with him right now" said Zell turning away. He'd felt a twinge of pain, but he could deal with that, in fact it felt like a relief to acknowledge her death with someone. Selphie nodded, her expression solemn, it looked so alien on her that Zell grinned.

"Nice Squall impression Selphie". She looked surprise, then stuck out her tongue.

"Bully" she sniffed, but the corners of her mouth had twitched so Zell knew she didn't mean it.

"What time's your train?" asked Zell, knowing she'd forget if he didn't remind her.

"Err… WHOA!" she exclaimed jumping from her casual stance to her at-the-ready stance. "I was only suppose to be here for five minuets!".

"Run Selphie Run!" urged Zell, grinning as the girl ran from the secret area hair bobbing with each stride.

Selphie was great, she could get damned annoying sometimes with her innate ability to be happy all the time. 'Wish I could do that' Zell thought mildly straightening up and walking from the secret area.

He'd come to the secret area over the bridges, so he went the other way wanting to go full circle. It was one of his quirks. After turning the corner he paused hearing an abrupt snapping sound. He'd know that sound anywhere, seemed Quistis was out late-night training too.

He moved around a log, spotting the blonde instructor. She was just finishing up a pair of Grats. She finished the one on the right with a fire, and dodged the other Grat's vicious, erect stalk-like arms, before lashing out with her whip. The monster flinched back hissing and rustling. She moved fluidly, backing up slightly before summoning. Zell scrambled back behind the log, not wanting to get toasted by the over enthusiastic GF, Ifrit. He'd never been able to get on with that one, he was more Seifer's or Selphie's style. Quistis could handle most of the GFs being the prodigy she was.

Engulfed in Ifrit's ball of flame the Grat didn't even have a chance and was incinerated before the flames even cleared. Zell got up and cleared his throat.

"Bit of an overkill don'cha think?" he said. Quistis didn't jump as he'd hoped. He loved trying to sneak up on her, because she got so angry when he succeeded.

"I ran out of fires, and I wasn't going to waste another spell" she said simply.

"You could have just hit the thing" he replied, then shrugged. She smiled.

"I'm training to increase my compatibility with Ifrit, I'm tired of Seifer implying Ifrit is a 'man's' GF" she scowled. Quistis was a bit of a feminist, and Seifer loved playing of it, although when Quistis wasn't around Zell had heard him admit that Selphie had as much control over the fire GF as he did.

"He's just teasing Quisty, you know Seifer, can't go a day without getting a dig at someone," he folded his arms in irritation at his thoughts of the arrogant gunblader. Zell still felt bad over beating him unconscious in the cafeteria, and that made him more angry at the taller blond. 'He was being a prick, he deserved it' Zell told himself, not really believing it.

"Is that what set you of a few days ago?" she asked bluntly, confronting Zell, whose mind suddenly went blank. He stared stupidly at the instructor before frowning.

"It's none of your business" he growled uncharacteristically not looking at her, finding the pebbles on the ground suddenly very interesting.

"…I'm sorry Zell, I'm just… I'm just worried about you okay, it's unusual for you to do something so savage. If you need to talk you'll come find me wont you?" she did look worried. Zell sighed.

"…I'd just rather not talk about it right now, okay?" he said almost pleadingly. Zell was certain he'd break down if she dragged it into the open, he wasn't ready. She winced at his tone and looked down at the dirt when he looked up, not meeting his gaze.

"Whatever you want Zell" she sighed, then looked up with a sad smile. "Maybe you should get some rest, you look tired and I'm fairly certain Squall's doing a fire drill tomorrow".

"A what?" asked Zell startled, he couldn't recall any instances of a fire drill in Garden, plenty of fires, but no drills.

"It's a new thing. A combined effort from Matron and Laguna. They're promoting 'safety in the Garden'" she pulled a face. Zell chuckled.

"Yeah, those two just don't give up do they? are they getting cadets to hand out leaflets again?" asked Zell, amused.

"They certainly aren't, and don't think I didn't know it was you who arranged the paper aeroplane competitions last time, Zell" she said disapprovingly, unfortunately the slight smile ruined it.

"Night Quistis" said Zell, taking and hasty retreat.

"Good Night Zell!" she called after him.

He left the training centre and started down the corridors and walkways back to the dorms. Every step seemed heavier and the every step the shadows seemed to close in a little more. Thoughts of Ma were closing in, and he could already feel his stomach tensing with guilt. His mouth started salivating and he knew he'd be sick before he reached his room.


	6. Stupid Oblivious Chicken

I Disclaim and you all know it.

Not sure about this chapter, I'm considering rewriting it differently, opinions on the matter would be helpful. Thanks for reading.

CYCLONES IN THE DUST

Stupid Oblivious Chicken

"Seifer" came Squall's indifferent, flat voice. Seifer looked across at Squall, and smirked, his blonde hair was swept up and was so fine it looked more like cat fur than human hair. His green eyes were their typical viridian green, and his smirk was, well, Seifer's smirk.

"Yes Squally?" he asked sweetly.

"Can you let those cadet's out of that broom closet" said Squall, levelling his cold blue stare at the blonde.

"Cadets? In this closet?" Seifer gestured to the door he was currently standing next to with his gunblade holding the handle up. There were shouts from within the class and pounding on the door.

"…yes Seifer, that closet" said Squall patiently.

"…Say please" Seifer smiled innocently. Squall pulled his lips back in a snarl, then not liking the taste of the word, but having to say it if he had any hope of getting to the meeting with his farther on time said the word.

"Please".

"Why certainly!" said Seifer with mock enthusiasm, and with an exaggerate flourish removed the blade. Promptly three cadets tumbled out onto the floor on top of each other with assorted exclamations of 'oof' or 'argh'.

"What do you think you're doing! You're late for class!" barked Seifer, his demeanour changing from casual to aggressive in an instance, viridian eyes flashing like a blade. The cadets scrambled up, and snapped to attention for the Headmaster and the Seed.

"Don't just stand there you useless sacks of Grat dung! Go to class!" snarled Seifer advancing. The three terrified cadets bolted, pale and wide eyed down the corridor, jabbering something with a semblance to 'yes, sir'.

"I wish you wouldn't do that" said Squall folding his arms with a trace of a sigh in his voice.

"Yeah, and I wish there was something better to do, but someone keeps assigning the missions to everyone else…don't they, Squally-boy?". Seifer had resumed his usual arrogant demeanour, and looked pointedly at Squall, who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever"

"…Where's the Cowboy and the Yellow-menace anyway?" asked Seifer sheathing his blade and turning the same instance as Squall walking with him. "Quistis said something about a mission in Deling?".

"Yes, a routine mission. Reconnaissance with an assassination if it's required" said Squall flatly. gazing ahead.

"Eh? I can understand sending the Cowboy then, but why Selphie?" asked Seifer frowning. Squall stopped looking across at Seifer with his impassive expression Seifer stopped and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"…in case something goes wrong" he said, before continuing. Seifer barked a laugh and caught up to the brunette.

"So, in case Irvine misses, you get Selphie to blow the city up? Sometimes Squall, you're to calculated for your own good. I'm glad you didn't send me, I wont have anything to do with it when the shit hits the fan" Seifer smirked.

"Whatever" was Squall's reply, he knew Irvine was unlikely to miss, and Selphie was unlikely to indulge her love for explosives to that degree, she could be manic, but she wasn't stupid.

"I see you're back to your usual self, caught up on your sleep?" said Seifer sweetly, which Squall didn't even dignify with an answer. After a few minuets walking in silence. Seifer spoke.

"Hey Squall" he said. Squall immediately stopped and faced the green eyed blonde, knowing that his use of his actual name didn't bode well.

"What do you want Seifer?" he asked bluntly. Seifer smirked knowingly.

"You know me so well" he swooned mockingly then continued, smirking. "I was wondering if maybe you could put me on a mission with Chicken?" he asked.

"No" said Squall turning and continuing leaving Seifer to stare after him.

"Hey! Why not!" Seifer called jogging to catch up, his coat billowing slightly as he did so.

"…Do I really need to tell you?" asked Squall scathingly still walking briskly.

"Okay, okay. Bad idea, how about reinstating the disciplinary committee? You wouldn't have to run around asking people weather or not they are applying for a disciplinary. I could handle it, and I'd be able to terrorize the cadets officially" Seifer grinned. Squall paused at the lift just as the doors opened.

"I'll think about it Seifer, now go away," he said without turning from facing the lift, eyes fixed on the back of it just before walking into it. Seifer glared at him as the doors closed . 'Stuck up sod' he thought absently. He was so bored. The cadets would be in class for a while yet. He turned and walked slowly, considering his options.

'Can't bother Irvine, and don't have to avoid Yellow-menace 'cos they're on their stupid mission'. He ground his teeth in irritation his gaze becoming a glare fixed on nothing in particular as he walked.

'Quistis is probably instructing somewhere and Squall's having a chat with daddy-dearest. No doubt Ward and Kiros are hogging the training centre, and I have no idea where my Chicken is… why is life so fucking retarded?' Seifer turned into the dorms and walked down the corridor, by now his casual gait had changed to an aggressive stalk in irritation.

'Not even as if Fujin or Rajin are about, them and their stupid date,' Seifer huffed. He'd seen the relationship coming, so he should have expected it. He just hadn't expected to be so bored without the terrible two.

Abruptly he paused hearing a familiar voice cursing loudly. Seifer slowed and stopped staring at a door, a few moments later it opened violently.

Zell stopped and glared at Seifer halfway through the door; his blonde hair was messy and randomly spiked, lacking his usual precision and insane style, His skin was shockingly pale beneath the black tribal tattoo and the sharp blue of his eyes seemed to dominate his face, the only part of him that seemed truly alive and alert. He was wearing a plain black vest and his usual baggy denim and weird trainers.

Several things caught his attention all at once, the fact Zell didn't look like he'd slept for several nights, secondly that the black vest top was much looser than usual, ( and Seifer was one to take in Zell's wardrobe and how well certain items fit) and thirdly the fact he held his left hand in his right wrapped in a white towel steadily seeping red.

"What the hell do you want!" he snarled defensively. Seifer opened his mouth with a sharp retort ready.

'SHUT UP ALMASY!' his mental self roared. His mouth snapped shut and he reconsidered. 'Play nice, remember what Squall said, just be… nice… well, nicer'.

"Nothing really… what did you do to your hand?" Seifer put a tone of boredom and indifference into his voice and reframed from indulging in his usual smirk. Zell narrowed his eyes and tensed.

"…I know You're plannin' something" he growled glancing left and right.

"…Normally, yeah, but I hadn't planned on running into you Chicken, just heard some cursing worthy of myself and wondered why it sounded like you" Seifer shrugged and smirked slightly. 'Fuck, I slipped up, but it's not up to my usual standard, maybe he wont notice'. Zell stared at him a few moments looking undecided, his vivid blue eyes flickering from point to point.

"…Cut my hand" he mumbled closing the door and walking past Seifer, who was startled at the abrupt and stiff motion. Zell wasn't stiff usually, he was fluid 'must be the lack of sleep' he thought. Seifer moved catching up to the blonde quickly.

"How'd you do that?" he asked mildly, keeping far away from his usual mocking tones. He was used to Zell answering questions with a grudging reply, yell or volatile reaction, for him to simply answer was new and interesting.

"I slipped in my kitchen and put my fist into the washing up. Smashed some glasses and plates" he glanced at Seifer expectantly, waiting for the mocking, cutting or belittling remark.

"Going to the infirmary then?" asked Seifer, fighting the urge to say something mean. 'I'm like an addict really, can't help it… well I can, I'm doing it now' he bit his tongue glaring straight ahead, arms tensing with the need to make something out of that perfect little scenario. He could prey on any number of things. Clumsiness, lack of coordination both of which would offend the martial artist who relied on those aspects to fight. Zell stopped and actually stared at him. Eyes shocked, mouth open slightly.

"…What have you been taking Seifer? You on some anti-asshole drugs or something?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just tired is all" Seifer ground out between his teeth, fighting the desire to retaliate to the insult, and oh-so-nearly loosing.

"…Tired?..." Zell asked, looking disbelieving. He shook his head and walked ahead turning into the infirmary. He stopped and glanced back at Seifer, looking like the real Zell, blue eyes expressing his puzzlement and curiosity. Then he shrugged and went into the infirmary. Seifer felt almost giddy knowing he'd revived some small part of the real Zell from his emotional stupor.

Seifer released a breath and relaxed, tension flowing out of him. 'Fuck, who knew being nicer would be that hard!' he thought, feeling mentally drained. There was no way he would put that effort in for anyone else, he just wished Zell knew that.

"Stupid, oblivious Chicken" he mumbled under his breath before some cadets ran passed him laughing. He smirked, eyes glittering maliciously. 'Now to make up for being nice'.


	7. Of Dreams & Puppy Dogs

Disclaimed as previously stated, blah blah blah.

Short chapter, but there you go there should be more Seifer-Zell interaction after this, so bear with me.

I'm aware there are spelling and grammatical mistakes throughout this story, I'll go back and fix them eventually, I blame my proof reader... that'd be me, yes.

CYCLONES IN THE DUST

Of Dreams & Puppy Dogs

_From the darkness came a fire light, deep, flickering bronze light bleeding onto the bed, black silk sheets catching the light in a rippling golden sheen. Upon the bed a figure lays. His skin tanned to a soft honey colour, body toned beautifully;, muscular and firm but not grotesquely so. Long, lithe limps spread elegantly upon the dark sheets, legs arched slightly at the knees._

_Moving closer, it can be been see that the figures head is turned to the side, blonde hair looking like strands of spun gold upon a black silk pillow. The figure shifts head turning ,and revealing the intricate tribal tattoo on the left side of his finely sculpted face. He groans, mouth parting and teeth flash as he arches his neck_

_The image melts into flashes of flesh against flesh, both cast in the golden light, both moving rhythmically. Moans and cries resound and distort into a thudding heartbeat, that steadily grows in speed, until in a blinding flash of white…_

Seifer sat up gasping, heat swirling around his body, even after the blanket slipped from his torso exposing his naked, firmly muscled body to the air. He opened his eyes, and panted glancing around, his dreams whirling through his mind in confusion. He glanced down and scowled, realising his dreams had once again soiled his bed cloths. Then he smirked green eyes glittering at the receding bulge under the blanket. 'That was a good one' he thought, his muscles relaxing in contentment. The images replayed in his mind and he sighed.

He felt hot and sticky, from sweat and cum. Seifer pushed the blanket from his body and got up flexing. His curtains were open. There was a simple reason for this, he loved the twilight. He loved the way it plunged things into silver and blue and made everything seem so perfect. He frowned recalling in the dream everything had been golden and bronze.

'Probably symbolism for how hot Chicken gets me…' he smirked and ran his hand through his hair looking at the soiled and messy bedclothes. He wouldn't have minded except he hated putting the case on the blanket and the sheets on the mattress. He stretched, flexing his limbs and muscles, feeling that satisfying pain from slightly overstretched muscles then set about getting his bed suitable for sleep once more.

Seifer had never Actually seen Zell naked, which was why his dreams were pieced together from glimpses he'd caught in the shower rooms, it was also why he never actually focused on Zell below the waist, although Seifer was pretty curious. He'd never even caught Chicken in the showers completely naked because he was short and hidden by those taller than him, and he was usually was gone before Seifer stepped out of his cubical. He smirked, pausing in his actions.

'Maybe I'll make more of an effort next time'

"SEIFER!"

Said blonde turned to the proud, firm declaration of Fujin. He grinned as she and Fujin approached. They took their seats at the Almasy-table and glanced at each other then at Seifer who sat opposite, legs outstretched beneath the table, coat still on.

"So, how's it goin' with Zell? 'Cos, ya know, I saw him talkin' to Squall on the Quad," Rajin smiled sheepishly, teeth white against his dark skin.

"…So? They're friends" Seifer shrugged. Then blinked "Since when the fuck do you know?" he asked scowling sitting up straighter, bending his legs under the table and leaning on the table-top with folded arms.

"OBVIOUS" declared Fujin rolling her single, crimson eye.

"…Yeah, well…" Seifer ground out with narrowed eyes fixed in Rajin, knowing if he glared at Fujin she was likely to kick his shin.

"…Well, we figured we could, ya know, help ya maybe" he looked nervous, and flashed another sheepish smile and leaning back.

"…I don't need help, I'm just waiting for Chicken to get over his issues" Seifer snapped, irritated that Rajin of all people had realised. 'I can handle Squall and the rest of that lot and even Fujin… but Rajin? I must be so obvious…How the fuck can Zell not friggin' notice!'

"PROBLEM" snapped Fujin forcefully, startling Seifer. He sat back frowning at her, she seemed genuinely irritated.

"Yeah, Fu's pretty good at this stuff, ya know, she was tellin' me earlier how you're bein' arrogant and brash, and you kinda are, ya know" Rajin spoke hesitantly, but Fujin agreed with a short sharp nod, giving him her support. Seifer gaped, not only at the fact Fujin could be good at relationships, but that she'd been able to relay all that to Rajin in a conversation. Seifer had rarely ever heard her string more than two words together.

"FRIENDS!" she declared folding her arms. Rajin nodded.

"She's got a point, ya know, You should be friends with Zell before going any further, 'cos ya know, he probably wont take you seriously", Rajin looked thoughtfully at Fujin, and smiled slightly. Fujin blushed slightly, then scowled turning back to Seifer.

"TRICK!" she snapped aggressively.

"Yeah, he'd probably reckon it was a trick, ya know" Rajin smirked at Seifer. 'He's stealing my smirk… wonder if I can sue?' thought Seifer amused.

"I thought I already was friends with Chicken Wuss" he said mildly folding his arms over his chest, viridian green eyes amused and curious all at once.

"You may think so man, but ya know, I don't reckon he'd agree with you" said Rajin stretching and folding his arms so the fingers of his hands laced behind his head. Dark brown eyes frowning at the ceiling.

"STEPS!" said Fujin righteously. Seifer blinked at her. Rajin glanced at her, blinked then smiled knowingly and looked at Seifer.

"That's right, Fu was saying there are steps, right? She thinks he wont trust ya till, ya know, you're sorta good friends, so…" Rajin shrugged glancing fondly at the albino girl, who stubbornly refused to smile back, although a slight blush crept onto her cheeks. She cleared her throat facing Seifer again.

"LUCK!" she said inclining her head of white hair to Seifer who nodded understanding.

"I'll think about it" he said, not willing to thank her or Rajin for their advice, he was well aware they probably took his reply as thanks though. He sat watching as Fujin got up, Rajin followed suite like some lost puppy. Seifer frowned after them. 'I am never doing the puppy dog bit'.


	8. Seifer Nice?

Disclaimer- As mentioned previous

Took a while to get this chapter finished, it focuses mainly on Zell, before anyone says it i know he's not very angsty here but that because he has a distraction, namely Seifer. Comments and advice wanted plz : )

CYCLONES IN THE DUST  
Seifer's… Nice?

"Hey! Chicken, Will you stop running away!" called Seifer, running past the lift in a flurry of leather. Zell let out a breath in relief, leaning against the cold lift wall. 'Something weird is going on, Seifer's being… nice'. Zell frowned thoughtfully.

In the past Seifer had only been nice when setting Zell up for some humiliation. 'He said it himself, he's never nice, just wants his favourite victim back'. So, there were a few reason's to stay out of Seifer's way

One, it was likely he was planning something gargantuan that would have one Zell Dintch hiding his face away in a paper bag for some time. 'It'd have to be something super humiliating, I mean he's being civil for Hyne's sake'. Two, whenever Seifer was nice to him, it made him uncomfortable, he couldn't put a name on the feeling, but it was a mixture between an adrenaline rush and needing to throw up. He dismissed his train of thought for another.

'Can't stay here too long, he'll circle back round'. Zell nodded to the voice in his head and crept out, easing his weight softly on his trainers and glancing left and right. 'Clear… now what?' Zell frowned, 'Squall usually comes up with the next step... wait… this isn't some Seed mission, Squall isn't here!' Zell straightened up, figuring the reason the cadets near the information desk were looking at him strangely was because he looked weird standing like that.

At that moment, Seifer reappeared from the way he'd come, he didn't spot Zell and continued stalking up to the cadets looking ready to draw Hyperion and sever a nice collection of heads. Zell watched amused as several of the cadets snapped to attention. Seifer stopped, standing and glaring at them, viridian eyes blazing anger and violence. Zell edged away slightly. '_I_ _should really take this chance to get away_… '

"What the fuck are you doing here?" growled Seifer dangerously. Eyes glittering with emerald malice.

"W-we Were…" started one, eyes wide and moving into a defensive stance.

"Y-You Were doing fuck-all!" snarled Seifer, managing to be both mocking an intimidating all at once. The cadets blanched.

"You run your lazy asses round the Garden Ring till I tell you to stop!" he barked. The cadets stood there staring, open mouthed, wide eyed. "Move it" snarled Seifer advancing hand going to Hyperion, but never making contact. The cadets nearly fell over each other sprinting toward Zell who jumped back out of the way.

Zell blinked, looking slowly up, sapphire blue eyes meeting viridian green. 'Oh no! There's that smirk!' thought Zell panicking, he turned and sprinted.

Unfortunately for Zell, at that particular moment a certain brunette Headmaster had stepped out of the lift and there was an abrupt collision that resulted in Zell's nose being inches from Squall's.

"…err…Hi Squall" said Zell, feeling a little blank. The Stoic headmaster had his usual indifferent, glacial expression, even if he was flat on his back with a certain blonde leaning over him.

"…Zell…get off" said Squall coldly. Zell was about to comply when Seifer crouched down beside them both.

"Interesting position there Chicken, knee between Squall's legs and all" he smirked almost manically. Zell's eyes widened and he looked down. He practically threw himself back landing on his ass, face blushing, and mouth opening and closing not knowing what to say. Seifer started laughing standing fluidly, while Squall got up dusting down his thighs.

"Running in the corridors is prohibited" stated Squall glancing at Zell. 'Oh Fuck, is he smiling? No, must be a trick of the light, he can't be smiling'.

"Speaking of that you two might want to step closer the wall, some cadet's should be running past about…now" said Seifer getting up and stepping back looking to his right. Zell scrambled up, and both he and Squall did as the tall blonde advised. The cadets pelted past, and Seifer being Seifer stuck out his foot so two of the cadets went flying, one crashing into another. They scrambled up and darted on, not wanting to face the fierce blonde.

"Gotta love cadets" Seifer said brightly grinning happily.

"It was his fault!" Zell said, finally able to speak and reverting to his default phrase whenever Seifer was around. The brunette and blonde looked at him, puzzled.

"…You always say that when I'm around" sighed Seifer wistfully, before grinning.

"…Squall, he's being nice and it's freaking me the fuck out, I just know he's planning something!" Zell glancing wildly from Squall to Seifer who glanced at each other, then back at the small blonde.

"…you're getting paranoid Chicken Wuss" stated Seifer happily.

"Shut up Almasy!" snapped Zell, tension shooting through his body fists clenched, of all things Seifer grinned. Not a mocking, arrogant smirk, but an actual proud grin. 'What is going on?' Zell asked himself helplessly.

"…Seifer are you planning anything?" asked Squall bluntly. Seifer glanced at Squall as if remembering he was there.

"Certainly, I'm always planning Squally-boy, you know that, right?" then he smirked cockily, and Squall rolled his eyes and folded his arms, recalling the blondes recent 'plan' that resulted in him loosing a battle and a lot of sleep. "And, if you must know, being the nosey-know-it-all Head of Garden, I was planning on asking Dintch if he'd come train with me" Seifer's voice was condescending and arrogant.

"Eh?" said Zell blinking dumbly from Squall to Seifer.

"…Whatever" said Squall before walking past Zell.

"Unless you want another spar Squally!" called Seifer sweetly after the Headmaster, who gestured over his should dismissively as he walked away, leaving Zell alone with Seifer.

'Oh my God he left… why did he leave? Doesn't he care of Seifer humiliates me?' Zell felt helpless and abandoned.

"Sooo, Chicky" said Seifer, stepping closer to Zell, making the smaller blonde painfully conscious of their difference in height. "You genna come train with me?" he asked. Zell looked up at him.

"…You don't need help" blurted out Zell.

"…Well, naturally 'I' don't, but rules say when 'anyone' goes training while un-juctioned they need a partner, and as astoundingly great as I may be I still come under the banner of 'anyone'" he smirked.

"…Can't you ask Fujin or Rajin?" Zell asked, getting a tad desperate.

"Nope, they're out at Balamb on a date" he said brightly.

"…Oh…well, err… no" said Zell, folding his arms stubbornly over his chest and refusing to look at the green eyed blonde.

"Aw, come on Chicky, what if I get eaten by a big bad Grat? How would you live with yourself, knowing you were the one to deprive the world of me?" Seifer said. 'Seifer is pouting at me… the world will end…,' thought Zell eyes widening.

"Eh?" he wasn't sure how to respond to this side of Seifer, he was being manipulative, Zell knew that much, but it was a definite shock to Zell's system and was getting him off balance.

"Come on, I'll even call you by your name the whole time we're training" Seifer smirked again, viridian eyes glittering. Zell frowned. He'd once told Irvine he'd do almost anything to get Seifer to stop calling him bird names, could it be the gunblader had caught wind of it? It would only be for a few hours, but still, Seifer Almasy calling Zell Dintch by name, it was too much to pass up.

"First name?" asked Zell through narrowed eyes, Seifer did occasionally call him by his second.

"Hoping you wouldn't have caught that Chicky" he smirked, "but alright, you un-juctioned?" he asked.

"Yeah" said Zell warily, eyeing the taller blonde with distrust.

"Great, bet I can kill a T-Rexataur without any help!" he said turning and walking ahead. Zell followed at a distance. 'What the hell is going on?' he asked of himself hopelessly.


	9. Seifer's Way

Disclaimer- as previously stated

Yeah, not sure about this chapter, I'll see how it goes.

Oh, and i'm planning on writing the next chapter when the number of reveiws is equal to the chapter number, that way it gives me a chance to juice my brain for ideas, that sounded gross...

CYCLONES IN THE DUST  
Seifer's Way

Zell could feel his body moving, straining, he dodged Seifer again, the blade hissing past his chest. He spun cart wheeling aside. His muscles burned, and he could feel sweat running down his spine. It hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt.

He knew this kind of hurt intimately, this hurt taught you to be faster, taught you how to move, this pain made you stronger. Physical pain was something Zell knew and respected, the emotional pain he'd been suffering was something he feared.

It'd been receding slowly, at present it was gone, he had no time to brood or think, one second spent wrongly could result in a vicious injury. Zell had felt Hyperion's bite before, and although pain was good for training, bleeding all over your clothes wasn't good for your wardrobe. Zell bent back, as Hyperion sung past his face breathing cold air sharply onto his skin. He stumbled back onto the wooden planks of the bridges across the water.

"Pay attention Zell, if I cut you it's not my fault you dumb cluck" Seifer grinned watching Zell closely, not advancing or retreating.

"Hey! No bird jokes!" Zell snapped back bearing his teeth in an unconscious snarl. "You promised not to!"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, I promise to call you Zell, I never said I wouldn't insult you" his viridian eyes gloating and arrogant.

"Bastard" said Zell simply. Seifer blinked.

"Not that you can talk really" he barked back. Zell stared at the blonde, feeling his emotions swirling up like storm clouds. Bastard meant to be born out of wedlock or to not know one's farther, turning that specific insult back on Zell made him think of Pa, who'd died long before Ma… who died recently… 'no'

Emotions started storming up in Zell, that emotional pain thundering to the centre of his being. His escape cut short by the blonde standing ahead of him. Zell hated Seifer then, more than he knew he was capable of. He flew at him disregarding the blade, disregarding Seifer's wide, green eyes. Nothing mattered anymore. Physical pain was drowned out by the mental.

Somehow he was leaning over Seifer, shouting things he wasn't consciously deciding on saying at the gunblader, clenched fists straining to hit his face, while Seifer's hands were clamped around his wrists preventing such an attack, the tall blonde's green eyes were wide and staring up at him, looking afraid. Zell didn't wonder on it, it didn't matter.

"…You'll never understand Seifer, you're incapable of feeling anything for anyone! You call Squall a cold bastard, yet you're the one whose made my life shit without a second thought! You're a hurtful, murdering bastard! I hate you! I hate you!". The words burned his throat, and something was running across his face. Feeling detached from his screaming raging exterior there was only one thought running through his mind, 'I hope I'm not crying and that's blood on my face'.

Seifer stared into Zell's eyes. Whirlpools of confusion and pain, raining down his cheeks, his expression suffused with fury, hate and pain. 'What the fuck did I say!' Seifer didn't know what he'd done. 'I've hurt him, I never meant to hurt him like this… what the fuck did I say?' Seifer growled, eyes hardening. Zell was still screaming at him.

'I need him to stop saying those things, I need to get him to stop…' his mind raced with something to do to throw Zell out of this rage before he hurt himself or Seifer. He cringed all over feeling something wet hit his face, some droplet of water from pools of sapphire hitting his skin. That hurt him.

This had to stop, now.

Seifer moved wrenching forward, rolling Zell beneath him. Immediately he felt Zell's strength come into play against him, and even if the smaller blonde was shorter and usually nicer, he was very strong. Seifer pushed his arms down until they met the dirt. Bright blue eyes flashed with anger, Zell's skin had paled with rage, Seifer felt Zell's legs and hips move, then felt a blinding pain as a knee connected with certain manly parts. He hissed between his teeth, feeling his muscles contract against his will. Not a good pain.

He refused to allow himself to release the small blond, and forced his legs between Zell's so he couldn't be kneed again.

"Get off" growled Zell, his voice disturbing. It didn't sound like Zell, his voice was cold and savage, and his eyes seemed insanely bright dominating his face. His blonde hair was tussled and dusted with dirt, and his skin was shockingly pale. Seifer didn't move, the pain in his groin still stealing his breath.

"Get of, you fucking, sadistic prick! I hope you die slowly!" he spat straining up at Seifer, light of insanity shining straight up at the gunblader. 'This will not go on'

"Zell, stop" he said, his voice sounded terrified, and he hated it.

"You hear me Seifer? You're going to die, and no one's going to care!". Zell spat at him his gaze malicious and cold. Seifer felt a snarl contort his face. He moved on impulse silencing Zell with his own lips.

Zell made a panicked muffled sound, jerking against Seifer. The taller blonde growled releasing one of Zell's wrist to clutch his hair and arch the smaller boys neck to allow better access to his mouth. Seifer felt the strain drain out of Zell, leaving him limp and pliant in his grasp.

His mind whirled with the dark possibilities. Pinning Zell down and doing whatever he wanted, grasping his pale flesh, bruising. Nipping and marking his skin, claiming him completely as his own.

'Don't do it, even though you want to…You wont get to keep him that way' his devious side supplied, sewing his self control back together. He softened the kiss, and his grasp on his hair, realising he may have hurt the smaller blond. He pulled back, and blue eyes stared back at him, frozen completely with shock.

'Think of something comforting to say!' his mind urged. 'Yes, because I'm just so experienced!' he snapped back.

"What the fuck was that!" demanded the blonde. Anger sparking back in his eyes, the recent emotions subdued and passed.

"Erm, I believe it's commonly referred to as a kiss" Seifer smirked down at his captive, enjoying the feeling of having Zell beneath him. Now without Zell's storming emotions to distract him, Seifer found himself fully able to appreciate the position he was in. He grinned gloatingly, although there really wasn't anyone to gloat to, except Zell, but he didn't count.

His left hand still crushed Zell's to the ground, while his right hand still gripped the soft hair at the back of his neck firmly. Zell's left hand gripped loosely on Seifer's right sleeve. Zell shifted, wriggling slightly, a blush creeping up his neck to Seifer's delight.

"You're knees are between my legs" the small blonde mumbled breaking eye contact going bright red.

"Yup! I know!" said Seifer happily. Zell looked at him panicked Seifer moved one of his knees up against Zell's groin for emphasis. Zell's eyes widened, bright, baby blues scandalised. Seifer grinned wolfishly.

"S-Seifer you think you could… get off?" he asked, nervously. Seifer was enjoying these reactions thoroughly, and the blush still growing on Zell's face was making his jeans uncomfortable, 'but hell, it's worth it'.

"Hmm, nah, I'm quite happy thanks" he smirked down at Zell.

"I'm serious Seifer get off" the blonde's eyes snapped at Seifer's green with anger, which only pleased Seifer further. 'Screw the whole _friends _and _Steps _crap, I'm doing thins my way'.

"You know what I think, Zell?" said Seifer leaning closer. "I think maybe you like this". He ground his pelvic against the smaller blonde who went rigid. He was flaming red by now. Eyes so wide Seifer could almost see his reflection. Zell opened his mouth and closed it again looking like a fish. Seifer let out a bark of laughter, stretching above Zell before getting up of him. Zell scrambled up so fast he nearly fell over again. Seifer chuckled.

"I…um… I'm going!" Zell took of in the opposite direction. Seifer watching him go, his expression displeased. 'My cock needs Zell' he thought with a dejected sigh.


	10. Forced Entry

I disclaim etc.

Okay, forget everything I said about chapters being equal to the number of reviews. I checked to day and it had gone from seven to twelve. I'll try my hardest to get up to twelve Sunday, but no promises as I've got course work due in.

Thanks everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. 

**The Eoko…-** I didn't even realise there was a potential joke in that line! Brilliant.

**Jake294**- Thanks for your review, and this is the first fic I've ever written.

**PyraWiccan**- I'm glad you like it, but I'm open to any advice or idea you wanna throw at me grins

**Miyo-** I'm glad you liked it, I was worried people would think it was stupid.

**Bleu**- I'll keep writing it as long as people keep reading it, or I finish it, so don't worry.

**_Astarte lea_** – Thanks for reviewing all the time, I really appreciate the input you give me on the chapters. I've tried using ; instead of , but you'll have to tell me if I've made a mess of it :P

-went back and did some corrections

CYCLONES IN THE DUST

Forced Entry

_He was pinned, bareback pressed against cool silk. Heat washed over his body from the one above him the figure holding him down and dominating him. _

_Lips were on his, taking from him what they wanted mercilessly. They parted his lips roughly, and a tongue forced entry between his lips chasing his own tongue relentlessly around his mouth until he met the other in combat._

_ His captive broke the kiss sighing and leaning back; a viridian green gaze froze all words on his tongue, eyes intense and possessing. Seifer's mouth was parted with pants and a fine sheen of sweat spiked his hair and glistened on his skin._

_Everything was burning; his muscles, his skin, his mind, all of them consumed with passion and lust. He felt the muscles in his abdomen tightened and his breath _

_became shallow and more rapid._

_His capture shifted, shadows passing along his skin highlighting the dips and tones of his muscles His arms moved form his chest, stretching out seizing his wrists forcefully. _

_He was, trapped and unable to move in a grasp of steel. The body caging him, moved leaning closer; pressing skin against skin, and his world became one of the purely physical as a result._

_A tongue trails down his jaw to his neck sending tendrils of pleasure shuddering up his spine. He throws his head back gasping…_

Zell sat bolt up right, panting. Blue eyes wide and shocked, mouth parted in horror. 'I just didn't…' was the summary of his thoughts. He looked around quickly, nervously, for what he was uncertain.

His room was messy, clothes cascading off a chair beside his bed. Piles of comics and games were strewn about across the floor. Zell had long ago reached the conclusion that tidying a room was simply putting things from messy piles into tidy piles. He was content with his messy piles, and didn't see the need to rearrange them.

He felt as if he were fevered, his skin slick with sweat. He ran his hand through his hair, finding his forehead damp and his hair wild and tangled. He moved, slipping out of bed, surprised to find his legs weak. He glanced down, and stared.

There was a damp patch on his boxers, marring the pale blue material. At first he was to shocked to do anything but stand there and gape, his skin flushing red. He bit his bottom lip averting his eyes. Then bolted into the bathroom to shower.

As the cool water slid down his naked body, his thoughts went immediately to Seifer. 'It's not weird for him to be in my dreams, it's just weird that…we were…' he shied away from the thought, not prepared to admit it yet. 'It was because of yesterday in the training centre.'

Zell narrowed his eyes and paused in soaping his body. 'I don't know how he did it, but he so planned this. Why the hell would I want to dream about any guy, let alone Seifer?'

He finished soaping and moved rinsing the suds form his body, watching them run from his pale skin absently. He wasn't surprised the dream had been almost purely physical, focused on skin and muscle rather than the surroundings. His dreams were often like that, usually though the partners in his dreams were faceless.

He began rubbing shampoo into his hair, relishing the sensation of fingers against his scalp. 'Sorta like when Seifer had my ha…' he froze mid motion gaping and staring shocked at the white tiles, only blinking when water ran into his eyes.

"No," he sputtered shocked. Then closed his mouth deciding to pretend that thought hadn't occurred to him. 'It's not as if anyone can hear my thoughts or anything!' he snapped at himself irritated at his thoughts of the tall blonde.

He worked his fingers furiously through his hair, forcibly turning his thoughts away from a certain blonde. He rinsed his hair before stepping out and roughly towelling it dry.

"Stupid Seifer, and his stupid… stupidness" he mumbled to himself, enjoying the sensation of air against his damp skin. He turned going to the door and walking out into his bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Wow, Chicky's gone back to nature," came a condescending, arrogant voice. Zell jumped, turning to look at Seifer, who leaned casually against the wall beside the door. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes, instead clad in black jeans and a dark blue shirt. His arms were folded over his chest. He smirked at Zell, eyes glittering dangerously. Getting over the shock Seifer was dressed so oddly took a few moments.

Zell, blinked, the realised he was half naked in the presence of a pervert. He glared at Seifer, then turned and with as much dignity as he could muster stalked into the bathroom again.

"Nice ass, Chicken" Seifer sounded beyond amused.

"Shut up!" snapped Zell, running the last few steps and slamming the door after him. "I'm not coming out while you're there!" he yelled through the door, sounding for all the world like a four-year-old and hating himself for it. He heard a deep laugh, and it inspired that strange sensation like a mixture between an adrenaline rush and needing to be ill.

"Come on, Chicken Wuss. Never knew you were so self conscious," Zell could just see Seifer's smirk. He detected the sound of the voice change as he assumed Seifer moved closer the bathroom door.

"Go away!" growled Zell. He glanced around for some clothes, only seeing the boxers. He would not wear those around Seifer. He looked at the door nervously. 'He's playing some sort of sick perverted game,' he narrowed his eyes warily. 'It's not enough to just plain humiliate me, he has to hurt me…' Zell folded his arms glancing at the mirror. He was blushing furiously. 'Why the hell wont I stop blushing?' he asked his reflection accusingly.

Blue eyes stared back going from accusing to blank. He sighed, frowning at himself. 'I don't know what to do. There's so much happening to me, I feel trapped'. He was uncertain of himself, what he felt, and most of all Seifer and his intentions.

"You alright in there?" came Seifer's voice, "You're not to short too reach the toilet seat right?". Zell scowled, brought out of his musings by the blonde's mocking voice. He opened the door, about to storm out and yell at Seifer, only to come face to face with his neck.

Zell looked up, Seifer grinned at him. He was leaning casually on the doorframe, one arm well above Zell's head, the other down by his side.

"…Err… Oh! Not fucking Funny!" snapped Zell, remembering why he'd stepped out of the bathroom in the first place.

"…Wasn't supposed to be Chicken, it was supposed to get you to open the door" he smirked arrogantly, still looking down at Zell.

"…How did you get in here?" Asked Zell, remembering he'd locked the door last night.

"Squally reinstated the Disciplinary Committee, so I've got access to all the rooms in Garden… except his, I was hoping he'd forget that" his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Get out Seifer" he growled, trying to be intimidating. 'What is Squall thinking?'.

"Nope" said Seifer brightly. Zell opened his mouth and closed it again. He then debated trying to force Seifer out, but decided against it, nervous of another situation like that one in the training centre. 'Oh, no! Don't be blushing!'

"…What do you want?" he asked, trying to sound annoyed and gruff, unfortunately it came out rather constricted, sounding more like a squeak.

"Well, I wanted to see you were okay after yesterday, and because I felt like it" he smiled slyly. Zell frowned in response.

"Felt like breaking into my room?" asked Zell incredulously. Seifer shook his head slowly, savage viridian eyes fixed on Zell's.

The smaller blonde felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end before Seifer lunged for him…


	11. Games & Rules Go Hand In Hand

**Disclaimer; as previously stated**

I stumbled back attempting to slam the door in his face and failing miserably when his momentum forced it open easily and sent me sprawling on the floor. I tensed all over when he fell across me and attacked my mouth with his. I felt his hot, dry and soft lips pressed hard against mine before his tongue snaked between them and slid back and forth sending tingles up and down my spine. I was trying hard not to open my mouth. 'Wait a minuet… why the hell aren't I using my hands?' With that thought in mind Zell utilised his strength throwing Seifer aside and scrambling up. He paused when he heard Seifer laughing. 'What now?' he asked himself nervously turning his head slowly. Seifer smirked at him where he lay on the floor, somehow managing to look like some sort of satiated big cat. His hair with slightly mussed and his green eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Me two, Zell zero" he rolled his body easily sitting up and smirking. Zell stared disbelieving. Seifer Almasy was sitting on his bathroom floor, smirking at him and chuckling like it was some sort of game… 'Game? Of course this is a game, why else would Seifer do that?' Zell felt relieved at the revelation.

The tattooed youth could see the relation between Seifer and games easily; it wasn't an alien concept like Seifer being unusually nice. Granted the game had taken a freakish twist from the usual verbal jabs and physical blows or even the adapted games they'd battled each other with at childhood, but it was all about who could get the upper hand, that was all it was, a game. Zell felt the uneasy tension in his gut loosen.

"…What's the matter Chicky? Sore looser?" asked Seifer breezily.

"…Shut the fuck up, I wasn't expecting it!" he snapped back.

"That's the rules…. Nothing counts if you expect it… what would the point be in that?" Seifer said idly turning his head and looking around my bathroom with a bored expression. 'Rules?' thought Zell, 'rules and games go hand in hand'.

"You are fucked up Seifer…" said Zell tartly.

"Aww, you're being offensive 'cos you hate the fact I'm better than you" said Seifer in a patronizing tone of voice.

"Better than me!" roared Zell, fists clenching and blue eyes flashing. "What the fuck!" Seifer chuckled at the smaller blonde's outburst.

"Well, I'm winning this game and you're not even trying to make it hard… I figured you'd either given up and acknowledged my almighty greatness or were just too dumb to know the game… although I changed the rules a bit" he looked contemplative.

"Only you would think of this as a game!" snapped Zell glaring and folding his arms over his bare chest.

"We could always try rock paper scissors again?" suggested Seifer brightly. Zell cringed. Seifer's games always had a sadistic twist to them… in the case of rock paper scissors instead on playing it with your hand gestures. They'd run around Garden trying to surprise each other with paper cuts, thrown rocks or by cutting each others hair off with scissors… Zell had admitted defeat and reported Seifer to the Headmaster for that particular game.

"Or tick tac toe" he grinned at that one. That one had involved flicking each other for the ticking, throwing a tacky slime at each other or stamping one each others toes.

"…We haven't done stuff like that since first year!" snapped Zell.

"I know…" said Seifer mildly. They had been games they'd learned to play at Matrons before Garden, and when they'd joined they'd continued for a while until they were separated into groups and under the influences of GF's forgot about knowing each other previously. Only because of a pill developed in Esther had they begun to recall events suppressed to make room for GF's. The treatment had to be given to all those who were exposed to long-term periods of time with GF's juctioned by Garden law now.

"…So what's this game developed from?" spat Zell scornfully.

"…Kiss chase" Seifer grinned. Zell rolled his eyes.

"This is dumb"

"…I know you are, but more to the point do you want to know the rules?" Seifer grinned before continuing before Zell even had a chance to respond to the question or the insult. "Okay, kisses only count when the other person isn't expecting it, and causing blushes in public counts as a half point. Other than that, alls fair…" he grinned evilly, green eyes dark like a shadowed forest. Zell felt unease at not knowing what that forest hid.

"…I can't believe I'm considering this stupid game!" he said to himself.

"…Come it'll be fun… I mean besides the fact I'm going to win and embarrass you to hell, can you imagine everyone's face if we run around sucking on each others faces… Squall would have a seizure" he went all glassy eyed and dreamy for a second. Zell gave a light chuckle at the thought. Seifer's gaze snapped to him abruptly, looking slightly startled. Zell stared at him. They're eyes met… and there was a prolonged and awkward moment when neither looked away.

"Ahem!" Zell coughed abruptly getting up and turning his back to Seifer whose gaze had dropped hungrily to the curve of his towel-covered ass, mouth parted slightly. Zell walked further into his bedroom to the set of draws back still to Seifer but still directly in his line of sight as he opened his draws and began looking through them. He was actually blushing furiously, but was hiding it by pretending to look for clothes. He had already accepted to game as a challenge, and was already feeling his fighting spirit rallying to meet it, but he had to save face and prevent Seifer's teasing about his current blush.

"…Fine, we'll play your stupid game, but you reset the scores and we start tomorrow morning… and no breaking into my room you pervert!" he snapped over his shoulder.

"Heh, fine Chicken Wuss" he heard Seifer's voice moving toward the entrance of his room. He felt relief and took comfort in the fact Seifer was leaving.

"Oh… and by the way Zell, when you blush, your ears go red" came Seifer's smirking voice before the sound of the door closing. Zell glared at his blue boxers with little Chocobo's printed all over them. They'd been a gift from his Ma… his glare softened remembering how happy his Ma had been when she'd given them to him on his birthday, and he smiled to himself.

------------------------------------

I know that bit about the GF and memory being suppressed and not forgotten is inaccurate, but I'm writing this fic and it is just me playing around for my own amusement really. Sorry it took so long, I've had things to deal with lately.

Oh, and there will probably be more grammatical and spelling mistakes from now on because I'm going to continue with this in draft then go back and make alterations when finished.


End file.
